bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo and Rukia, Thoughts in the Revolving Sky
is the one hundred and ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Following the battle with the Bounts, things slowly return to normal. Summary As Ichigo Kurosaki sits next to a resting Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, going up to him, asks if he is fully healed, stating even if someone killed Ichigo, he still would not die. When Ichigo states Orihime Inoue healed him and Rukia, but Rukia is recovering very slowly, Renji, revealing she is doing so because she was sent to the Human World just after recovering her Reiatsu, notes it will take a while before she fully recovers. When Ichigo asks if everything else is taken care of, Renji states it almost is, but the scars from the battle still remain. Stating it appears the Gotei 13 is finally recognizing the existence of the Bounts, Ichigo says though Jin Kariya wanted to erase the existence of the Bounts, he ironically left a stronger impression on the Bounts than ever before. When Renji, yelling at Ichigo for thinking he knows everything, tells Ichigo it is his fault the Bounts made it into Soul Society, Ichigo points out Renji was with him in the Human World when the Bounts left, so it is also his fault. When Renji tries to justify this, the two end up arguing with each other over who is stronger. As Ichigo tries to apologize because he is tired and does not want to deal with this, which only makes Renji angrier, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, appearing, scolds them for making such a ruckus. Telling Ichigo if his business in Soul Society is done, he should head back to the Human World, for he does not belong here, Byakuya leaves as Renji yells at Ichigo because it is his fault Byakuya is now mad at him. Getting up, Rukia, telling them to stop arguing, says they do not treat the wounded well. As Rukia, sitting next to the two of them, says things are peaceful now, Ichigo states he never imagined he would come back here again. When Renji sarcastically states Ichigo did so because he cannot mind his own business, Ichigo tells him he is correct. As Renji is surprised by this, Rukia reveals there are no longer any Bounts, which means there is nothing but bitterness. Stating Kariya was fully aware of what the histories of the Bounts were and he probably could not stand to see it repeated again, Ichigo says Kariya must have seen how the Bounts were not moving forward, but were instead moving in a never-ending circle. Recalling her past, Rukia, having been told something, believed she was being reassigned, but Co-3rd Seat Kiyone Kotetsu says she is simply being stationed somewhere in the Human World. As Kiyone and Co-3rd Seat Sentarō Kotsubaki begin arguing, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, entering the room, tells Rukia she will be stationed at Karakura Town. As Kiyone tries to tell Ukitake he should rest, he, assuring her he is fine, states even though it is a simple assignment, he thought Rukia might be nervous because this is the first time she is going to be doing something like this, so he wanted to see her off. As Rukia thanks him, Ukitake asks Rukia if she told Byakuya what she is doing. When Rukia states she had not, for Byakuya would not want to be told something so trivial, Ukitake states he will inform Byakuya himself and they will see her when she gets back. Thinking to herself this event was the start of it all, Rukia remembers how before meeting Ichigo, she thought her future was a line stretching out in front of her indefinitely. Renji recalls being promoted from the 11th Division's 6th seat to lieutenant of the 6th Division. As Lieutenant Momo Hinamori congratulates him, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, stating this means Renji is one step closer to reaching Byakuya, suggests he let go of Rukia, for he is more of an equal to her, and go back to his original relationship with her. When Lieutenant Izuru Kira tells Renji that Rukia is about to leave and he should hurry up to her before she is gone, Renji states he will surprise her with him being a lieutenant when she comes back. As this happens, Rukia heads into Karakura Town. Meanwhile, Gō Koga, waking up in Ran'Tao's house, mistakes her for Yoshino Sōma, but Yoruichi Shihōin, who is also in the room, reveals she is Ran'Tao. When Yoruichi states she smuggled Koga here, Koga asks why they saved him. When Yoruichi states she does not know why, Koga, asking what happened to Kariya, is told he was killed. As Koga states if the fate of the Bounts is to die, he should accept this fate, Ran'Tao, telling him to at least let his injuries heal, states she has nothing more to do, and she would just like to hear more about the Bount from the last of its race. Stating she is going back to the Human World now, Yoruichi says she is going to leave the rest to Ukitake. Before she leaves, Koga asks Yoruichi to thank Ichigo for him because he stopped Kariya. Finding Kon sneaking around the Seireitei, Ichigo, going up to him to see what he is doing, concludes Kon was going to sneak into Rukia's room. When Kon claims he is the only support she has, Ichigo tells him if he sneaks into a place like this, Byakuya will cut him to shreds. When Kon begins to complain about how he could not help anyone at all, Ichigo, deciding to take Kon with him, states the Senkaimon should be open. When Kon asks what Rukia is going to do, Ichigo says since she is injured, she will most likely stay here. When Kon states if this is the case, he is going to stay with Rukia, Ichigo does not let him, prompting Kon to wish he had more power. Thinking about Kariya's quest for power and how it ended up controlling him, Ichigo, thinking to himself what he sought was a turn of fate, begins reminiscing about his time in Karakura High School. Thinking to himself the only thing in the world which has not changed is his lack of power, Ichigo states sometimes the spirits he finds disappear, and the only thing left in their place is a puddle of blood. Stating no matter how strong he becomes, he cannot protect them, Ichigo recalls handing flowers to the Dead Girl, who, crying, asks if he could come tomorrow. As Ichigo states his power is to protect others and this is good enough, Ukitake, appearing, asks Ichigo what he was thinking about. When Ichigo states he was wondering why Kariya sought power, Ukitake states he did so because the history of the Bounts was a closed circle, and Kariya tried to break free of this circle. At the Kuchiki Manor, Rukia wonders if history is just a circle, or if it is a line extending forward, and if it is a circle, should they just accept this or try to change it. At the Senkaimon, everyone gathers together, and after talking for a bit, they head through the Senkaimon. As this happens, Rukia thanks Ichigo. Meanwhile, in the Human World, a mysterious person heads into Karakura Town. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Arriving back in the Seireitei, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi are told Kariya was defeated by Ichigo. Deciding to go after Ichigo, Kenpachi is told by Ikkaku he already left. As an angry Kenpachi decides he will kill Ichigo as soon as he sees him again, Ikkaku thinks it is a good thing Ichigo left. Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques used Shinigami techniques: * Techniques used: * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * (flashback) Dolls summoned: * (flashback) * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes